It All Started With A Science Project
by Drmiracle
Summary: They didn't know how it happened. It just. . .did. And it all started with a science project. FABINA. For JaylaHeart's One-Shot Day 2013!


It All Started With a Science Project

Summary:

They didn't know how it happened. It just. . . did. And it all started with a science project.

For JaylaHeart's One-Shot day!

Fabian sat down in the living room next to the prettiest girl in Anubis House; Nina Martin.

Everyone knew she was quite beautiful. Her bone-structure, her smile, her skin tone, her green eyes and American accent. She was perfection. Plus, she was the most down-to-earth girl Fabian had ever met. Everyone in Anubis, as a matter of fact in the whole school, knew Fabian had a tiny crush on her.

Oh who are we kidding, a _huge _crush on her! But still, he hadn't made the first moved, and every time he almost did, he backed out at the last moment and it irritated _everyone_. Even Trudy, their house mother!

"Hey, Nina," Fabian said shyly. The dirty blonde looked up and smiled brightly at Fabian. She was wearing an over-sized grey sweatshirt that said CALFORNIA on it in big red letters and some navy blue shorts. Even in that she looked beautiful.

"Hey, Fabes." Nina said. "Mr. Sweet says we have to make this gooey slimy sort of blob that can move. He says it's life, but I seriously doubt it."

They both giggled a little and Fabian reached into his book bag which he hadn't bothered to take off since he got home from school. Which was queer considering he'd changed his clothes. Today Mr. Sweet had went on and on about living things and how the Ancient Egyptians were constantly making life. It all sounded like crap to Nina, but when she was assigned partners with Fabian she suddenly got interested in the project.

Fabian got out his notebook and a couple of pencils and wrote down all the ingredients, but Nina was one step ahead.

"We'll need mealworms, Eye of Newt, Fish Eyeballs, duck poop, and a drop of lizard blood." She read off the list. Fabian looked up in surprise.

"W-what kind of lizard blood?" He stuttered. He was kind of afraid of lizards.

"Any kind," Nina replied, smiling.

"Okay then," Fabian gulped. Let's get to work."

**Line Break**

"Here you are, lovelies," Trudy said, entering the living room.

Fabian and Nina were currently settled on the couch, watching an episode of Doctor Who, Fabian's arm unknowingly wrapped around Nina's shoulders.

They both looked up, and realized their position. They both blushed and pulled away, making Trudy roll her eyes.

_Kids these days, _she thought.

"Here you go," Trudy said, setting down the smelly bag.

"Mealworms, Eye of Newt, Fish Eyeballs, duck poop, and a lizard."

Fabian and Nina both smiled, reaching into the bag.

"May I ask what you need this all for?" Trudy asked, taking off her coat.

"It's a school project," they said at the same time.

Fabian reached into the bag, and he felt something scaly. He assumed it was just a box or something, but then he pulled it out.

It was a lizard!

"Ah!" He yelled, throwing the lizard up in the air, Nina catching it. She rubbed her thumb on its head and it looked happy.

"You got us a lizard, Trudy?" Fabian yelled, looking at her like she was crazy.

"That's what you wanted isn't it?"

"No!" Fabian yelled. "We wanted _lizard blood_!"

"Oh," Trudy said. "Well, poke it with a needle.

And with that, Trudy left.

"Let's just mix this stuff together," Nina said.

And they did just that. Fabian got a bowl and they went to work. They put in the poop, Eye of Newt, mealworms, Fish Eyeballs-four of them- and then they needed the blood.

Nina hopped up and got a needle. She gently poked the lizard and a tiny bit of blood came out. She held it over the bowl and squeezed a little. A drop of blood came out, and then Nina opened the window, putting the lizard in the bush outside.

"There," Nina said. Fabian picked up a wooden spoon and started mixing.

After twenty minutes, he stopped mixing to see that the mixture had turned into a bright green slimey glob. It was moving.

"We did it!" Fabian shouted, hugging Nina and spinning her around.

Nina laughed. "Yeah!"

Fabian put Nina down and she stared into his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. Fabian's eyes widened.

What did she just say?

"W-what?" He stuttered. Nina giggled and grabbed his head and pushed it towards hers, trapping him in a sweet, long kiss.

After that they started dating, holding hands, and taking ridiculous pictures for Amber's "Fabina" scrapbook. They were even voted cutest couple in the school. Well, second cutest. Patricia and Eddie were first.

And it all started with a science project.


End file.
